The inventive concept relates to semiconductor packages and methods of forming the same.
A chip-on-chip (COC) structure has been receiving much attention due to its ability to achieve high performance, high speed and/or small size of electronic elements for the electronic industry. The COC structure has a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked on one package substrate. In the COC structure, the plurality of semiconductor chips may be mounted on the one package substrate by a flip chip bonding method. Voids may exist between bumps disposed between the semiconductor chips of a semiconductor package having the COC structure.